the doctor's choice
by rossyKitti
Summary: these are two one shots. please read both and reveiw with which you like best. pond or River.
1. river's mistake

_**A/n: I am well aware that may whovians like to ship the Amy and doctor coupling, so I decided to let you decide what I'll write about next. These two chapters are intended to be one-shots, so read both before you review and tell me which one you like the best. Then that's what I'll choose as my next topic to write about though it will not necessarily be fluff like these. **_

_**So here's River's story. **_

_**And I do not own doctor who. **_

__ The doctor's POV

"I wonder who that little girl is. And what she's doing at NASA." It had been a few days since we arrived in Florida. Nothing new has come up but Amy wasn't feeling well so I decided we should take a break in the TARDIS.

"yes, that's important. But down to current issues." It was morning and River was sitting on my bed watching me pick out the day's bowtie. "just choose one." She sounded exasperated. " no matter which you choose, you'll look just as stupid."

"oh, you know you love the bowtie. Bowties are cool." I chose a blue one and straightened it in the mirror.

"keep thinking that dear," River rolled her eyes.

"well, if you don't love the bowtie, I know something you do love." I turned away from the mirror in which I was watching River, to look straight at her.

"who else was I suppose to fall in love with? She smiled and stood up.

"of course it _had_ to be the doctor." Amy walked into the doorway. She and River shared a look that clearly told Amy to shut up.

"what's wrong?" I walked out the doorway and started towards the console deck.

"Rory saw something on the scanner. He told me to come get you because he couldn't look away."

"what did he see?" River had followed us out of my bedroom.

"I don't know. I cant remember." Amy looked confused about why she had even come to get me.

"let's take a look then." We had reached the stairs. I went down first, closely followed by the girls. "oh, hey. It's the silence. Thanks for the warning Rory, River get your gun. As soon as we look away from the screen, we will forget that they are even there. Just remember to keep your eyes open."

"we know, we know. Now shut up so we can get going." River was getting impatient.

"make me." I said slyly.

"not a chance." River stepped forward to whisper in my ear then continue on to the door.

"you! River! Get back here." I chased River all the way out of the TARDIS. Once I emerged from the door I was faced with about fifteen silence. "ok, you lot." I tried playing it cool. Amy was glaring at Rory who was trying to push in front of her, obviously to protect her.

"what do you want me to do sweetie?" River was standing at my shoulder with her weapons ready.

"not yet." I pushed her gun down towards the floor without taking my eyes off the lead silent. "we may be able to talk this out."

"not likely."

"ok silence. Who do you work for?" they didn't answer. "let's try again. Who is the girl in the NASA suit?" silence again. "ok, how about this. My friend here will shoot the first three of you that move if you try to resist." River held her gun up again.

"three? I could get at least seven." She targeted some of the closest.

"seven, really?"

"eight for you dear." She shot one that moved in the corner.

"Amy, Rory, get into the TARDIS now. River hold off the silence." I called out directions as the silence moved closer. River shot any that came within three feet of us and soon thirteen were dead. Rory poked his head out of the TARDIS, while I stood a little way off. "good job doctor song."

"what are you a doctor of anyway?" Rory was now standing beside River.

sensing a silent was behind her, River smiled and shot it over her shoulder without looking. At the same time she said, "archeology."

I wasn't as lucky. "River!" a silent grabbed me from behind. "you missed one." She pointed her gun at my captor. "wait, don't shoot. you risk hitting me."

River's POV

"doctor, why didn't you let me get that silent? You know I wouldn't have missed. Now the silent has captured all four of us, we don't know where the TARDIS is, and what's more is we are in a cage hanging over a steel floor with electric bolts running through it. Not even stormcage is this bad. How are you going to get us out of this one?"

"I'm thinking." The doctor was turning the sonic around and around in his hands. Then suddenly he tapped it against his forehead. "I got it. River, you brought your handcuffs right?"

"always they're my lucky pair." I pulled them out of my pocket. "so your plan?"

"we attach both rings around the zip line holding our cage up, after I sonic the door open. you take a ring, I'll take the other. we slide down and land on the controls below. Finally we turn the floor off and bring the cage down to let Amy and Rory out."

"I'm glad I brought my handcuffs then." I smiled evilly. I knew that I always had to have them to sneak back into stormcage.

"you're making that face again." The doctor looked unsurprised.

"what face?" I playfully avoided the comment.

"the 'he's hot when he's smart' face." The doctor knew it well. It's how I looked around the doctor most of the time.

"this is my normal face." Which wasn't exactly a lie, "but your plan is brilliant."


	2. doctor pond?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who. **_

The doctor's POV- sometime after the vampires of Venice

"goodnight doctor. Try and get some sleep soon, you look tired." Amy was halfway up the steps in the TARDIS looking back at me.

"I cant pond. I keep having the same nightmare." I didn't look up until Amy took a step down the stairs.

"what about?"

"go to bed, Rory's waiting for you." I went around to the other side of the console and pretended to turn knobs on the scanner.

"fine." Amy pouted and retreated up the steps. "but I'm going to need an answer first. Anything scary enough to keep you up at night must be big. So what's it about?"

"you."

"what? Me?" Amy looked playful. Goodnight then."

"night." I went back to the other side of the console and put in coordinates. I needed to get Amy off my mind and her back to Rory. That was the whole reason for taking him with us. I didn't want to fall asleep, but somewhere around the 1900's I did. And the dream came again.

*_come on doctor. Rory's not here now." Amy walked a bit closer. _

_ "Amelia, no. you're getting married in the morning." Honestly I don't know what she sees in him. But whatever. _

_ "oh, doctor, you have a time machine. It can be the night before my wedding for as long as we like." Her eyes danced in the light from the TARDIS. _

_ "no Amelia, wait!" Amy took one more step closer and grabbed me by the shoulders. I felt my back bump against the TARDIS. _

_ "Amelia, no. Amy, stop! Think about Rory." I couldn't get away, she had me pinned against the TARDIS. _

_ "forget him." She waited until I stopped struggling to catch my breath, the she leaned in preventing me from moving at all and kissed me.*_

but that wasn't the worst part, even though it actually happened a few days ago. The next bit was way worse considering I met my future wife and the wedding was in a year.

*_after a minute or so Amy pulled back a little. _

_ "listen, Amy. You can't do this. It's not right." _

_ "fine. I get it, you want me to stop." She pressed her cheek against mine, close enough to attack again. _

_ "no don't stop." I knew I would regret this later. _

"Amy smiled and laughed. "ok." She purred inched from me then resumed what she had started.*

Amy's POV

"doctor? I thought I heard you scream?"

"need help?" Rory looked over the edge of the top bunk in our room.

"no, let me handle this." I wandered back to the console room and soon I found him. "doctor?" he was laying on the floor apparently asleep but he kept saying 'no' and his hands were in tight fists. "are you ok?" I shook him by the shoulders, trying to wake him.

The doctor's POV

_*my hands were around Amy's waist now and I backed her away from the TARDIS. Now I was in control. *_

"Amy, doctor?" Rory's voice cut into my dream. That's where it ended every night anyway.

"doctor!" Rory sounded angry, but why? Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the floor, but I couldn't feel the floor anymore. I opened my eyes to find I had Amy pressed up against the console. Horrified that my dream had become a reality, I backed away until I hit the railing.

"what were you doing? I come to find my fiancé and find this instead." Rory was looking deadly and Amy was just confused. "and you!" he now turned on Amy.

"what did I do?"

"nothing, that's the point. You didn't try to stop him." Rory stormed off in the direction of the guest bedroom, not wanting to see Amy or the doctor at the moment.

I edged my way along the railing until I found a chair and sank into it.

"oops." Amy had stayed where she was. "I think Rory just broke up with me. Anyway, the reason I came down was, I heard you screaming and thought I'd help you with your nightmares." Amy seemed unfazed about what I just did.

"no, no. you made it worse." I looked away from Amy and down at the floor.

"that's no the whole reason. I needed to tell you something. I'm having a baby."

"congratulations." Way to make me feel worse, I thought.

"but Rory's not the father."

"oh," I looked up again.

_**A/n: so remember, please review with which story you liked best. The story that gets the most reviews, I will write more for. Oh, and tell me why you liked the story best even if it's just cause of the characters in it. Thanks. **_


End file.
